Every day, people send and receive millions of email (also written as “e-mail”) messages over computer networks for business and leisure. Email, being convenient, easy to use and close to instantaneous in many cases, has become an extremely popular communication channel for people to exchange information.
Traditionally, email messages arriving at a user's email account are displayed by a dedicated email client or in a web browser window individually, in a chronological order, e.g., the most recent message appears at top of the browser window while the oldest one appears at the bottom of the browser window. Newer applications may provide for a conversation-based approach to viewing and interacting with e-mail messages (e.g., messages are grouped together based on their relationship to each other).